1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic motor and, more particularly, to such a motor that converts the kinetic energy of a body of liquid into electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for electricity-generating hydraulic devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a mechanism that uses the water hammer effect (or hydraulic shock) of a moving liquid to activate an electric generator. See The effects to hydraulic shock, in many instances, have adverse effects such as the possible implosion of water pipes. To alleviate this effect pressure relied valves or slow closing valves are used. The present invention, on the other hand, uses the hydraulic shock effect to enhance the force applied to piston assembly 40 to generate a reciprocating motion to drive the rest of the elements. There are no hydraulic motors that utilize this effect to generate electric energy as described and claimed herein.